


Bring in the Clones

by Notsalony



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: Clones, Exhibitionism, M/M, Magic, Multi, Sex, duplication, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy picks up one of Merton’s spell books while he’s out and tries to do a simple duplication spell to duplicate he lunch. Instead he makes an exhibitionist copy of himself. Fun, troubles, and sex in sue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring in the Clones

**Author's Note:**

> Written 8/6/2004, and edited on 9/14/2009 and now posted here today.

“I’ll be right back, I’ve got to run to the store and get more cloved foot of the horned god before we go back to school.” Tommy raised an eyebrow and looked at Merton. “If you want to wait here in the lair and watch the potion I’m brewing... I’ll...” Merton got out before Tommy interrupted, grinning to himself at getting out of there in time.  
  
“Sure I’ll stay here!” If Merton hadn’t been in a hurry he’d have noticed Tommy was a little too anxious to be left in the liar by himself. Tommy was sporting his own a small smirk as he watched Merton leave. But Merton was in too much of a hurry so he didn’t notice. Once he was gone the ear to ear grin on Tommy’s face returned. He’d been wanting to try this spell ever since he’d seen it in one of Merton’s spell books. Pulling his lunch out of his book bag he sat the brown bag down on the desk. Turned around and found the book. Flipped it open to the right page didn’t even take all the time it had the first time he’d run across it. He knew where it was. Every chance he got he checked to make sure he knew it by heart. He touched the bag and uttered the words. “What was one now make two, with these words let this spell be through. I, Tommy Dawkins, clone now this that is of me. Let it be made two as I in every way, make this done.” A bright orange light shot form his fingers and hit the bag. At first he thought nothing had happened... but then the bag started to shake. Then there were two bags. He went to reach for it but found a second had reaching for the other. Turning he saw his face starring back at him, his eyes wandered up and down only to realize his clone was naked.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!" They both yelled as they flew apart. As Tommy covered his crotch in reflex thinking the spell had taken his cloths too, he noticed he was dressed, but his clone was naked? And making no attempt at hiding his nudity or arousal. Tommy looked into his clone’s eyes and realized he was just as confused as he was.  
  
"Who are you?" Tommy asked as he stood up. Facing a nude version of yourself when you're clothed tends to make you a little nervous. And mentally Tommy remembered he had to run a bit on the track after yesterday’s large lunch. Shrugging he though maybe there were advantages of being able to see your naked body on someone else.  
  
"I'm Tommy Dawkins, sex machine and love God. Always ready for a good time!" He punctuated the end of his sentence with a pelvic thrust, causing his rapidly hardening member to flop in the air. Tommy went to cover the clone's nudity but suddenly realized he was holding another guy's cock. Sure it was his, a complete copy, but he still felt weird standing in the middle of the lair holding another guy's cock. "Don't just hold it, you have to move you're hands like this.." And with that the clone began to hump Tommy's hands. He quickly skirted away. He'd never held another person there, nor had he ever been humped. He would have to remember how good that felt, wait that felt good? This was confusing the hell out of Tommy.  
  
“I’m Tommy Dawkins. And I’m no sex God.” Tommy tried to recover from the shock of holding another guy’s cock.  
  
“That’s Sex machine, _LOVE_ God.” The clone said with a smile. Wow.. that smile really was hypnotic. Tommy had never smiled like that other people did he? That smile should be labeled a deadly weapon and he shouldn’t be allowed to just use it when he felt like it. Then he was snapped back to reality as he heard Merton coming back and parking the Hearse.  
  
“You’re going to have to hide.... I’d tell you to go out side, but I don’t want everyone seeing me, or you, er... you know what I mean... naked.” Tommy swept his hands over the clone’s body. The clone reached up and ran a hand over both of his nipples, causing them to harden.  
  
“I’m you big boy, I can just wolf out and make it home before anyone notices. I just got to get past Merton... what I need is a distraction.” He all but moaned as he toyed with his nipples.  
  
“Sure anything, if it will get you out of here and back home so I can try to figure out what went wrong and if it keeps Merton from knowing you’re here.” Tommy was starting to wonder if it would be better to just get Merton’s help in fixing this spell.  
  
“Well there is one way to make sure he’d never notice me...” The clone grinned.  
  
“What?” Tommy asked not liking the Clone’s tone of voice when he’d said one way.  
  
“Well, if _you_ blow him then he’ll never notice _me_ walked out the door behind him.” The clone looked extremely pleased with himself.  
  
“What? That’s not a plan, that’s sex, not a plan. Plans never involve sex.” Tommy objected quickly covering up for his own slight arousal at the idea of touching Merton’s cock, let alone sucking it.  
  
“But don’t you think they should?” The clone shifted his shoulders.  
  
“Well we don’t have much other choice right now do we... You go over there and when I jump him and start sucking I want you to wolf out and take off running so quick nobody can see your streak. I don’t want anyone knowing about you or seeing you naked, you got me?” The clone moved over to where Tommy had indicated and nodded with a smile. Tommy wondered if this was the same effect he had on other people, but at that moment Merton walked through the door. He set his stuff down on the desk and turned to ask Tommy something but he never got it out.  
  
As soon as he had turned Tommy had his jeans open and them and his boxers were down to his knees and Tommy’s mouth was buried to the hilt on Merton’s cock. Sucking for all he was worth. As Merton’s head flew back and his eyes clamped shut the clone stood their watching. For a moment he couldn’t move... but then he heard Merton whimper, signaling he was REALY close, warning Tommy. The clone wolfed out and ran quickly out of the house and took the back way to Tommy’s house, not even going inside, just up the outside wall and in the open bedroom window. The clone reveled in the feel of his totally fur covered body being exposed and wind blown as he ran naked.  
  
Tommy would never know the freedom of running the streets naked, but at least he now knew how Merton’s cock felt in his mouth as it erupted. Merton pulled back as he finished cumming. As he pulled his pants up and turned to Tommy once more, kind of afraid he’d get a repeat performance, he backed away. Tommy started to talk but Merton cut him off with a gesture. Then he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and then opened them as he looked right at Tommy.  
  
“WHAT THE HELL WAS....”  
  
“Well can’t sit around here all day, we’ve got to get to class. Come on Merton!” Tommy was already up and out of the house by the time Merton had finished his sentence. Where had he been all this time? Did Tommy really feel that way about him? He went outside and got into the Hearse, Tommy was sitting in the passenger side eating his lunch and waiting for Merton to come on and get them to school. Merton got in and was buckling his seat belt when Tommy leaned over and said.  
  
“Was I any good?” The nerves in his voice and the nervous way he chewed on his bottom lip made Merton wonder what was really going on but also worry about Tommy a little.  
  
“Well I think the fact that I came would say you were good. The fact you got me to cum in under 5 minutes might say so even more.” Merton said as he watched relief and pleasure cross Tommy’s face. “Uh Tommy, what was that in there?” Merton’s voice was low and calm.  
  
“Well if I have to tell you that, maybe I should do it again.” Tommy joked with him, hoping he’d never really have to do that again. He liked the feeling but felt it might ruin their friendship if he did it repeatedly.  
  
“I know what it’s called, I just wanted to know why? I thought you liked...” Merton bit his lip.  
  
“It was a present. You’ve been working so hard on helping me this year with my wolf problems and I just couldn’t say anything worth all the friendship you’ve shown me. So I just figured that doing that, would show you how much I cared for you... but I didn’t think it would embarrass us both...” Tommy left out the part where he wanted to do it again.  
  
“It wasn’t embarrassing... talking about it like this is... kind of... but that was good.” Merton looked up and caught Tommy’s eyes. He wondered if he should keep pushing this. As he wondered he looked over at Tommy’s unguarded expression and leaned in and kissed Tommy.  
  
“I...” Tommy blinked as they pulled apart. “What was that?” Tommy said in a breathy tone.  
  
“A present.” Merton grinned before he left the hearse and walked into the school, leaving a confused Tommy Dawkins to ponder what the hell was going on with his day.

**Author's Note:**

> -this next bit was written while back... it kind of explains why there is nothing going on about the clone.. –grins- Originally this ended with - * Yes, I know this is an odd place to end it, but this is only going to be for a little while. I’ve decided to make this a series. This is part one of that series. So who knows... Maybe one of these days I’ll get to the next one... after all what are they going to do about that Clone.
> 
> \----add on now---
> 
> In 6 years I've never had the time to go back and do another chapter, dunno if there will be or not now. But I figured I could share what I have.


End file.
